


Drabbles of sorts that I made at night

by albert_al



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, Hetalia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al
Summary: It is a bunch of drabbles... they can get pretty weird.





	1. Bad Jokes

"Hey Liet" Poland turned his head and stared at Lithuania.  
"Yes?"  
"Why did the chicken cross the road?"  
Lithuania stared at him, confused he had heard this joke before but it still confused him. "Why would a chicken do that?".  
Poland snorted "It's a joke! Now tell me, why did the chicken cross the road?"  
"Umm... I don't know"  
"TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE" Poland burst out laughing, but after a few moments of silence, his laughing turned into nervous chuckling.  
"Hehe funny... right?"  
But there was silence, and Lithuania was still very very confused.  
"Uh, nevermind".


	2. School Buses... at 3 AM

Lithuania was sleeping, and peacefully for once when he heard a loud honk from outside.  
-  
"Come on in Lithuania!"  
Lithuania groaned and rubbed his eyes, it was at least 3 AM. "Russia... what's this".  
He stared at the giant yellow bus, parked in front of his house.  
"It's a bus!" Russia replied. "Now get in!"  
"Yes, I know that it's a bus" he sighed in agitation. "But why are you outside of my house at this hour?"   
"To take you on a journey!"  
Lithuania shook his head.  
"Ah Lithuania, you said that the last time I wanted to take you on a journey!" Russia whined.   
"The last time you said you wanted to take me on a "journey" you shoved me into a closet for 3 hours!" Lithuania protested, starting to get even more irritated.  
"You were going on a journey to Narnia!"   
"By myself?"  
Russia was silent for a moment.  
"I was going through a separate closet!"  
"Russia, I'm not going! and especially not at 3 AM!" Lithuania half shouted.  
"Can't you make an exception just this once?"  
"NO!"  
"Fine..." Russia huffed "I'll just go by myself..." he said sounding sad. Lithuania would have felt bad for him, but he was simply too exhausted.   
"Maybe Latvia will want to come with me instead! Goodbye Lithuania!".  
Russia started the bus and sped off.  
-  
Lithuania sighed and decided he should probably warn Latvia before he went back to sleep again.


	3. Untitled

Latvia smiled.  
"Look Ukraine! I have 5 fingers on this hand! I counted them" he said holding them up  
"That's nice Latvia," she said and went back to whatever she was doing.   
Latvia frowned, and went to show his accomplishment to someone who would appreciate him more.

"Look Estonia! I have 5 fingers!"  
Estonia, who was older than him by a few years just looked at him unamused and then went back to reading.  
Latvia took this as a sign he was not wanted here, so he set off once more to find someone else.

He heard the front door open, his heart leaped at the sound and so did he. Because it could only mean just one thing.  
"Lithy is home!" he said and ran over to him. Lithuania smiled and patted his head.  
"Your back!" he said excitedly, "Yeah... I suppose so".   
He gave Lithuania a hug. Latvia was about to tell him about his achievement when he heard footsteps  
He turned around, it was Poland who was standing there with his hands on his hips.   
"Liet! You're like finally back!"   
"Yeah..." Lithuania replied awkwardly as Poland flung his arms around him.   
Latvia was growing impatient, so he held up his fingers.  
"Look Lithuania!-"  
But before he could reply, Poland had already launched into chatter and before he knew it Lithuania was already gone.  
His heart sank and sulked away. 

He was just about ready to give up when he passed by someone in the hallway, he knew this was his chance.  
"Look Belarus! I have 5 fingers!"  
She blinked at him, and he stared back.   
"Yes..."  
"I counted them!"   
She smiled, but not a forced one like the ones everyone else had. No, this was genuine he could tell. She had not said a single word, and yet he felt so indescribably happy.  
"That's good" she said finally. He skipped down the hallway.


	4. Breaking Crayons

Latvia broke the silence, very hurt and slightly angry.  
"Why did you break my crayons!"  
Russia was silent, why did he break Latvia's crayons? Finally, after careful consideration, he decided on his excuse.  
"Because they offended me," he said.  
He then shuffled away to avoid further questioning.  
Latvia was a little bit weirded out, but honestly, at this point, he could hardly expect anything close to normalcy and consistency in his life.  
He sighed and started to clean up his crayons, which were now in pieces on the floor.


	5. Lick

Lick Lick Lick  
Finland pushed Belarus away.  
"Why in the world are you licking me?" he asked, a little bit scared.   
"I wanted to see if you tasted like Ice Cream" Belarus replied nonchalantly.   
"Well... do I taste like Ice Cream?"  
Belarus thought long and hard. "No, you taste like sweat"  
And then they parted ways.


End file.
